halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape From Goochland
"Escape From Goochland" is the first episode of the fourth season of , and the 66th overall. The episode aired on October 7, 2012. The episode was directed by Jack Perkins and written by Courtney Lilly. The episode also guest starred as Chet Butler. Plot After Donna forbids the older kids to buy costumes for Halloween, Roberta tells Federline who thinks he can get on Cleveland's good side. When Cleveland finds out that its his turn to be the designated driver when he and the gang visit their rival high school in Goochland for the annual football game, he sets out to find an alternate driver and Federline signs up. When Donna sets out to return Roberta's slutty costume, Cleveland admits he finds it sexy and they set up a rendezvous at a motel after the game. To get even with her mother, Roberta plots to play a prank disguised as her mother and enlists Cleveland Jr. to come along dressed as his dad. At the game, the guys get riled by Cleveland's rival Chet Butler. During halftime, Goochland puts on a halftime show presenting Stoolbend in a negative light and the wooden wife of President Harrison said to be given to the town. After the game, Federline accidentally backs the guy's car into another that belongs to Chet Butler, forcing the guys to flee for their lives, blending in by donning Halloween costumes until Federline nearly gives away the game. Donna meanwhile gets arrested for prostitution while spending time in a bar waiting for Cleveland and Roberta and Jr. nearly get caught by Principal Wally when they plant thousands of toothpicks in the school field. As the guys find safety in the woods, Cleveland berates Federline for his attitude, pointing out he isn't the gangster he thinks he is. Federline takes off. After the guys hop a train to Stoolbend, Federline catches up, having stolen the wooden statue of Eunice. Hot on his heels is a mob from Goochland which proceeds to tear apart Stoolbend. Taking shelter at The Broken Stool, Cleveland decides to use Stoolbend's deficiencies to their advantage as Gus reveals that the statue originally belonged to Stoolbend until "borrowed" by Goochland. Leading a group to face off with the mob, a rolling blackout leaves the Goochland group in the dark while those from Stoolbend reveal themselves to have developed mole eyes in the dark. As Cleveland notes that the Goochland people are taken off to be eaten, Donna is freed when the police wagon is overturned. Chet pursues Cleveland to the river but is confused when he mistakes Jr. for Cleveland. Cleveland ignites the river, burning the bridge but Chet makes it to the other side and holds a knife at Jr. throat. As Chet laughs at Cleveland apparently failed ploy to burn him, Cleveland note he only set the river on fire to catch the attention of a giant monster which proceeds to devour Chet. Cleveland and Donna bump into each other later when Cleveland propositions Donna and Donna accepts as they laugh it off and proceed to their rendezvous. Meanwhile, Rallo enjoys the fact that he still gets to participate in Halloween until he accidentally cuts himself badly with a knife. As he periodically calls for help and leaving a large puddle of blood, he appears as a ghost in the end noting he dies but laughs it off reporting he'll be back the next episode. Cast Gallery You're Not Wearing That.png Cleveland Cheer on Stoolbend Steamers.png Cleveland is the Designated Driver.png Federline is the Designated Driver.png Roberta Ruined Halloween.png Rallo Kills a Tomato.png Roberta Wearing Donna's Wig.png Donna Mad at Cy.png Cleveland and Donna Get Halloween Sexy.png Give Me a Goochland.png Chet Butler Halloween Specials.png Goochland Beats Stoolbend.png Half Time Show.png Goochland's Potrayal of Themselves.png Goochland's Portrayal of Stoolbend.png Henry and Eunice.png Bringing Out Eunice.png Federline the Driver.png Federline Goes Too Far.png Chet Pissed at Cleveland.png St. Elmo's Fire.png Escape From Goochland - The gang.jpg The Guys (and Federline) Now in Costumes.png Federline Calls Attention.png They are Found.png Holt Richter (Halloween Specials).png Donna at the Motel.png Donna Hits on a Cop.png Escape From Goochland - Cleveland Jr. and Roberta.jpg Farquhar Mad.png Federline Talks a Big Game.png Cleveland is Sick of Federline.png Federline Flies Away.png Hopping the Train Home.png Rallo Still Harmed.png Goochland Rioting in Stoolbend.png Cleveland Observing the Chaos.png Barkeep Tells the Story.png Warrior Fingers.png Stoolbend Come Out and Play.png Everyone Freaking Out.png Cleveland Makes a Motivational Speech.png Donna Don't Belong in Jail Car.png Federline Jones (Halloween Specials).png Goochland Gets Pissed.png Amen on 3.png Cleveland Cleveland Junior and Donberta are Shocked.png House Torture.png Escape From Goochland - Chet Butler.jpg The Army.png Cleveland Ready For Battle.png Return Goochland's Wooden Wife.png Army Attacks.png Goochland is Afraid of the Dark.png Cleveland Has Mole Eyes.png Mole Eyed Army.png Goochland Flips Truck.png Is That What I Look Like.png Cleveland and Federline Hide From Goochland.png Blap.png Chet Spots Cleveland or so He Thinks.png It's Actually Junior.png Hey Chey.png Chet is Confused.png Cleveland Holds a Match.png Cleveland Lights a Polluted River on Fire.png Burning Bridge.png Junior and Roberta Watch the Bridge Burning.png Chet Comes Out of Hell.png Chet Kills Junior.png It Awakens.png It.png It Kills Chet.png The Destruction is Over.png Cleveland and Donna Cheating on Each Other with Each Other.png Rallo Died.png See Also *It's the Great Pancake, Cleveland Brown *Nightmare on Grace Street Category:20th Century Fox Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:Episodes Category:2012 releases